The Wedding Planner
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a famous wedding planner but, in spite of her occupation she doesn't believe in love. For her, every love story has its ending. All relationships come to an end. She promised herself not to be in love.Until, Len Akita came into her life, a hopeless romantic wedding photographer who is head over heels with her.[Full Summary inside]


**Summary: **Rin Kagamine is a famous wedding planner but, in spite of her occupation she doesn't believe in love. For her, every love story has its ending. All relationships come to an end. She promised herself not to be in love. She is surrounded by people who experienced heartbreak and it is enough for her to believe that nothing lasts forever. Until, Len Akita came into her life, a hopeless romantic wedding photographer who is head over heels with her. He is willing to change her beliefs in love and he is willing to prove that their love can last a lifetime.

**Mayu: ***sigh* I curse plot bunnies for this…hopefully this would be a better story than the rest of my multi-chapter stories

**Disclaimer: **Meh :/

* * *

**Rin Kagamine POV**

"Hi guys good morning" I greeted as I arrived at our meeting room.

"Hey, girl G'Mornin'" said Teto and Luka my best friends and co-wedding planners who are sitting on their designated seats on the long rectangular table. I sat on my chair and noticed someone missing. My eyes shifted around the room.

"Where's Miku? Don't tell me she's la-,"

"Hi guys! Just on time!" a familiar tealette entered the door. That's Miku, she's the person who's always late, well obviously she looks like she's rushing this morning. "Okay, now that were complete let us start shall we?"

Every Monday we have a meeting regarding the events we organized over the weekend and we also talk about our plans in that whole week. Now, Teto stood up to present her report about the wedding she organized last Saturday. We actually divide the events into four, but mostly I let the three handle it but, if there fully loaded on the job that's the only time I also organize a wedding.

Probably because I also have tons of work…Designing wedding gowns, writing articles for our monthly magazines, checking everything in the office, checking supplies, etcetera, etcetera. I don't even have time to go out but, its fine by me actually I like being busy with work.

"Do you remember Mr. and Mrs. Tatsumi's wedding last summer?" I asked.

"The wedding with a fancy ball?" Luka twirled her hair in her fingers trying to remember the details of the said wedding.

"The one that's really hard to take a picture of?" Ted, one of my photographers asked. "Hmm…what about them?" Teto chimed in leaning her body towards the table.

"Well, Mrs. Tatsumi already filed a divorce" I heard some gasps from them then I heard Kaito whine, "What?! Why?!"

"I mean why not? She caught him cheating" I smirked while resting my face on my palm looking at his horrified expression.

"Now that's very promising! Nothing does last forever…" Luka exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. Luka Megurine, my best friend she believes in love…until a man came along to crash her heart-he left her without even saying goodbye…

"Womanizers! Stupid, dumbass, cheater guys! They're all just the same!" Miku exclaimed while throwing her hands off in the air while papers came off flying from the table and landed on Kaito's ice cream bowl-I need to punish him for eating in a meeting next time. Miku Hatsune, one of my closest friends she believes in love…until the guy that she loved dumped her…

"Oi, not all guys are like that!" Kaito swiped his hand on the table causing the bowl of ice cream to slide away from him.

"Yeah, were different you know!" Gakupo pointed a thumb on himself.

"Were good guys, see!" Ted slammed his hands on the table as he stood up.

Our guy friends and photographers. They are also in-charge in our magazine…

Kaito Shion, he's an okay guy, he's friendly, kind of romantic but he has this weird obsession about ice cream. It seems as if though he won't be able to make it through the day without a drop of ice cream, heck he might even give up a girl for a ton of ice cream. Also sometimes he just doesn't make sense and he's very clumsy so we don't allow him to any wedding involving pyramid glasses, fancy china, and all that stuff. He also likes someone but doesn't want to tell us, he said he's gathering enough courage to confess his love to her…

Gakupo Kamui, the happy go lucky guy. He goes to many dates, sometimes even five in a day. He doesn't take anything seriously. Just, chilling, relax, nothing else to worry…

Ted Kasane, he's in a relationship for 3 years now with his college classmate, Yukari…this would've been fine if he doesn't flirt with other girls whenever she's not around. He's sometimes rude and I wonder what did Yukari see in him?

They are good guys but they still don't have plans to settle down. They don't want to be in a commitment just yet, *sigh* boys, some days I just wish you didn't exist…

"Girls, don't lose hope…if you're hurt, get up and try again! Love is so magical" Teto clasped her hands together and cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. Teto Kasane (BTW, in no relation with Ted), the hopeless romantic in our group. She's been cheated and dumped countless of times but, she still believes in true love…

I smirked, "Love? Yeah right, love builds and also destroys nothing lasts forever, guys" me? I am Rin Kagamine, 24 years old who has no boyfriend since birth but I believe in love…I believe in fairytales…until I realized that boys are jerks and the word forever is the biggest stupid lie in the world!

You might be confused by this, right? Now why would girls who hate the idea of love would came up running a business full of love? We only organize marriage proposals, bridal showers and stag parties, engagement parties, rehearsal dinners and of course the wedding but why not other events? Birthdays, debuts, conferences, funerals, or fashion shows maybe?

Well, it's because I want someone to prove to me that marriage really works and it lasts forever. However, it's sad to say that there was no one who did…all were failed marriages…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

"Kagamine-san, the new photographer will be her tomorrow by 10" my secretary, Aoki came in. "That's for my interview right?"

"Yes ma'am" she nodded then suddenly Ted popped out of nowhere, I swear these guys have some kind of mushroom genes in them, "Hey, you better pass that guy! He's really good!" I ignored him and went back to face Aoki "Tell him, Aoki, to bring his portfolio" I instructed.

"Sure ma'am" then she left my room and I was left with Ted sitting in front of me. "Yes, Mr. Kasane? How may I help you?"

He flashed me a cheeky smile then shrugged, "Oh nothing…just wanna tell you that the person you'll be interviewing is hot"

"Hahaha! So? I'm not even asking?"

Ted's expression turned dejected, "Ne, you're so cold-hearted sometimes but, I was just thinking…You look perfect for each other" he smiled and he's moving his eyebrows up and down. I twitched "Tch, will you stop pairing me up with random people, and I already told I'm not going to get married"

"Marriage already? Can't it be boyfriend first?"

"It's just the same, I will not have a boyfriend!"

He 'tsk-tsked' while shaking his head. "Well that's bad for you Rin…just donate that prettiness of yours to other girls so that we guys can benefit from it" he smiled. I slapped him hard with the files I'm holding and it sent him flying off his chair.

"Go back to work and do something productive, you're being annoying" I motioned my hand 'shoo-shoo' for him to leave. He stood up while rubbing his cheek and before he left the room he told me, "Don't forget to look pretty tomorrow"

"I don't need to! Now leave!" honestly these guys still, even though they're stupid and mischievous. I love them… its better if you're friends with the guys eh? No commitment and no emotional attachment… just friends

* * *

**Len Akita POV**

"Hello…ohh…yeah…yes I get it now…*sigh*…I'm just gonna park…ok…bye…" its night out on a Monday night with my college friends!

"Hey!"

"Bro!"

"What's up dude?"

Ted, Gakupo and Kaito are my college friends. This is the time we got to see each other since I left to Paris for my career. "I'm good and still alive, you?"

Oh, me? Well, Len Akita, 25 years old, wedding photographer in Paris but I decided to find a job here in Tokyo so that I can be with my family…

"Your interview would be tomorrow, don't forget," Ted flung his arm around my shoulder. "Yea, I know Aoki called me already a while ago"

"Yeah, li'l Aoki, big boss' secretary" Kaito shoved his spoonful of ice cream continuously. I'm secretly hoping he would choke cause we'd been telling him countless of times that it could kill him and we'd all be like 'We told you so!'

"Big boss? Who's big boss?"

"Ah, Rin Kagamine…" I looked over to Gakupo who started talking about this person, "She's the one who's going to interview you tomorrow so behave yourself, Len" he pointed his index finger so close to my face.

"Is she a terror?" I asked suddenly frightened that this person might be the devil.

"She's actually nice!" Kaito gulped on his food, "But she may be cold sometimes, you know girls…mood swings" then he continued on devouring his food.

"Man-hater, dude" Ted patted me on the back. "Actually, our four bosses, they're all man-haters! They don't want to have boyfriends but they're cool we're close in the office" said my purple-haired friend.

"Heh! You might even have a drop jaw from her beauty you won't be able to answer properly tomorrow" this time Ted slapped me in the back very hard. "Wow, is she a super-model?"

"Tss…hey dude describe her in one word"

"Gorgeous"

"Hot"

"Single!" they all said at the same time. "Eh? Then why doesn't she have a boyfriend? No suitors?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tons, but she turned them all down cause she's a man-hater…do I need to repeat?"-Ted

"For those girls, boys are just headaches…problem magnets"-Gakupo

"I don't know about those chicks, I guess they'll just grow old and never find love" Kaito shrugged after finishing his large bowl of ice cream.

Wait a minute, I'm confused here…Man-hater, doesn't want to be in love then she's a wedding planner?! Now that's just plain weird…the wedding planners I know they're hopeless romantics, they believe in fairytales, happy endings, but this woman's different

Maybe there was a person who shattered her heart in a million pieces and doesn't want to love again…that's what's wrong with some guys anyway they'll just cheat and hurt the girl and leave her so now the girls feel hurt, get mad and don't wanna love again, how about us good guys?

Hmm…but she's really interesting. I wanna know her more…

* * *

**Mayu: **Yeah, that's the first chapter sorry if it kinda sucks…I have the plot in my head already but I don't know if I should continue 'coz sometimes I give up on a story easily when I feel it sucks but that depends now on me and my horoscope (haha, jwk)

**_Review so that I won't continue World Domination (How-to, xD)_**


End file.
